Through Eyes of Blood
by Pizza-Knives-Shinigamieyes
Summary: What was Beyond Birthday like before the L.A.B.B. Murder Cases?  This is his story, his beginning.  Rated T for violence/gore/death.  Please R&R Thanks!
1. Prelude

The rain relentlessly beat down onto the roofs. It came down in large translucent droplets that clung to the windows for dear life. Lightning flashed, continuously lighting up the dark clouds, the color of bruised flesh. Thunder growled like a ravenous animal. It was night time but the moon was hidden from sight by the storm that raveged the sky, as if it wouldn't be satasfied until it was ripped to pieces.

Under the raging storm, a sleepy town was nestled in between vast stretches of forest. It was the kind of town that no one had ever heard of. The kind of town that was too small to fit onto any maps, as if it didn't exist at all. I was the kind of town where everyone knew each other, and nothing extravagant ever happened. It was the kind of town that felt like a prison to one young boy.

He knelt in front of the window, watching the storm with his chin cupped in his hands. Across the room his little sister slept peacefully. The boy looked over at her and sighed. He envied her.

His contantly raging thoughts always kept him awake. His plans of escaping here ran through his head like a movie on repeat. His mind was never at ease, and thus made for a frustrating case of insomnia.

He hated it here. And he wanted, needed to get out...He would leave this town, one way or another, and he wasn't going to rely on his parents' permission. 


	2. Foul Play

**(a/n) So this story was inspired by the songs "Red Sawmp Bottom" and "Guard and Scythe", both of them by the vocaloid singer called Hatsune Miku. In fact I've found out that in my opinion this story sounds so much cooler when you read it with those songs playing. But that's just a suggestion. **

**I do NOT own Death Note, BB or the songs that inspired this. **

**And this is my own take on the life of BB before the L.A.B.B. Murder Cases, so the plot is mine. Also I do not own "A" who was a character mentioned in the book but never truly explained. I have my own take on the type of person "A" was so I made an OC version of her called After Anniversary who I DO own...I think. And if that made sense to you then YAY, but if it didn't then I appologize. **

**Please don't forget to reviewwwwwwww. Thankssomuchhh. **

**Through Eyes of Blood**

**Chapter One- **_**Foul Play**_

The little village was thrown into a chaotic panic. Buildings burned, spewing flames into the night sky. Every narrow street was closed in by tall walls of flickering orange. People were running, trying to find a way to escape. This task seemed utterly impossible.

Screams sounded from every corner and shadows danced as flaming debris fell from the crumbling structures. Buildings that were once called home, glared back at the villagers like eyes of the devil himself.

Children cried for mothers that were nowhere to be seen. Some were trampled by the panicking masses of people that wanted to get away. Others burned; their flesh melting right off of their flailing appendages.

This place had been thrown to the dogs in an instant. Overnight, 'every man for himself' became the motto of survival, in this Earth-bound inferno.

In the midst of this horror, a little boy stood on a hill, surrounded by a sea of rubble. All that remained of his home was an inflamed door frame. Two scorched bodies lay a few feet away from him. And at his feet sat a little girl with physical features much like his own. From atop the hill, they watched the nightmare unfold before them.

The faint Summer wind blew through the burning mess, stirring up flames, and carrying the smell of sulfur through the air.

The young boy inhaled deeply. He could feel the heat from the fire in his nostrils. His black, raven-colored bangs fell over his eyes as he looked down at the child next to him. His little sister, his last relative. He reached his hand down to pat her head, as if the gesture would comfort her. The feeling of his hand on her head caused her to flinch away at first.

She gazed up to look at her brother. The muscles in his face were clenched tightly to attempt to hide the smile that creeped onto his lips. His crimson eyes were wide, tasting the fire with his irises.

The screams died down and most of the flames were replaced with smoke. By now, almost everyone must have been dead. Ashes rained down and clung to the little girl's night gown. They fell on her brother's hair. If it weren't for the heat of the summer air and the remains of the fire, the ashes could pass of as snow flakes.

But even she knew that snow would have been much to innocent. The scent of sin and gasoline filled the night sky.

Her face remained expressionless, and her skin was pale as always. She looked fragile as if dropping her would cause her to shatter.

Her brother looked down and their eyes met. An odd feeling of peace passed between them. He took her tiny hand in his and squeezed it tightly. They were the inseparable siblings.

The young boy was the first to wake the next morning. His sister still slept, curled in a ball beside him. They had fallen asleep in the pile of wood and shards of cement, that was once their home.

The boy shook his head causing ashes to fall from his hair. He quickly snatched his sister into his lap when he saw an old man approaching them. The little girl yelped at being woken so abruptly.

The man reached the two and kneeled down so he could meet hem at eye level. He could see the alertness in the boy's eyes.

"There, there, no need to be so frightened young man," he said, trying not to frighten the poor boy to much.

"Are you two all alone?" He asked them. The black haired boy answered with one sharp nod.

"Do you know where your parents are?" He asked, wondering if the children had just gotten lost, or separated. The boy gave another single nod as he outstretched an arm, pointing to his left. Sure enough, a few feet away, lay two bodies, that could have been anyone. They were burned so badly that they would be too difficult to recognize by now. This fire had been terrible.

The man scratched at his white head of hair. He was surprised by the lack of sadness and feeling in the expressions of these young children.

"Do you need a place to stay? You can come with me if you have no where to go," he offered kindly. The young boy seemed hesitant, but then he looked down at his little sister who had fallen asleep in his lap. He figured that since their home was gone, along with all the townspeople, he and his sister needed a safe place to stay.

"Yes..." the young boy said hesitantly. The older man was surprised that he would even speak at all, he seemed like such a quiet child.

They walked a short distance until they got to a black car. The door was held open for them by a gruff looking chauffeur. The boy placed his sister on the seat farthest to the door, and he sat next to the man who then introduced himself as 'Mr. Wammy'.

"What is your name, may I ask?"

The boy looked into Mr. Wammy's gentle eyes. He looked pretty trust worthy.

"B. Short for Beyond Birthday."

"And is that your sister?" Beyond nodded.

"Her name is After Anniversary, or just A."

Mr. Wammy looked at the boy skeptically. How odd it was, that children so young would already have aliases. The orphanage, where Wammy was taking them to, gave aliases to each child. But it this case, it seemed as though that was not necessary. Why would they have already made aliases? It was so odd.

The little girl, called After Anniversary by her brother, heard the conversation between the him and the old man. She knew that her name was not After, and that her brother's was certainly not Beyond. So why did he lie to the old man?

After, recalled all those time when she and her brother used to play together. He would always pretend to be the father, and she was always the daughter. She remembered her brother saying, "Let's make up names for ourselves! Mine will be Beyond Birthday, and you can be After Anniversary," she always went along with whatever quirky name her brother pretended to have. Eventually, those names stuck, and they called each other that instead of their actual names. They were After and Beyond, the inseparable siblings.

Even so, grown ups never called them by their fake names, so it seemed odd that B would tell the nice, old man that those were their real names. One thing was for sure, Beyond was up to something, she knew it from the start.

There was no hiding the smell of gasoline that lingered on his body, or the way he smiled so maniacally when they watched their burning town. How suspicious was it that they turned out to be the only survivors in the whole town? Yes, B was up to something, and A was beginning to suspect her brother of foul play.

**(a/n) Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review please! **


	3. Accusations

(a/n) Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or L.A.B.B. Murder Cases.  
>Don't forget to review please ^_^<p>"Young lady, we are here," After Anniversary was awoken by the old, white haired man. She yawned and rubbed the remnants of sleep from her eyes.<p>

"Where is here?" She asked, as she stepped out of the car and looked over her surroundings. The car was parked in front of a grand iron gate with a sign that read, The Wammy Orphanage. Hovering over the gate was a tall stone arch, under which After spotted her brother.

Without a second thought, she brushed past the man and ran to the dark haired boy and greeted him with a rib-snapping hug. Beyond's crimson eyes lit up and he smiled as he held his sister close to his chest.

"That old geezer is kinda creepy," After whispered in her brother's ear, and in return he chuckled.

"Well that old geezer is giving us food and a place to stay so be nice to him," he said as Mr. Wammy made his way over to them.

"This way children, I'll show you where you will be staying,"

The two siblings followed Mr. Wammy through the large gates that groaned open. Behind the gates lay a flower lined path that led to a pair of thick, oak doors. The place really did resemble a palace.

Once they were inside, Beyond Birthday's nose wrinkled in disgust. The place smelled of hospital beds and something overly sanitary.

Noticing the boy's obvious discomfort, Mr. Wammy gave a sympathetic look and said, "Don't worry, you'll get used to the smell." Beyond had a hard time believing that, and After could tell by way his face crinkled up, looking rather over exaturated.

After a few minutes of passing through vast corridors and tall windows, Mr. Wammy stopped in front of a door.

"Now I know this is strange, but I'm sure you will adjust in due time. This is a rather new organization so there aren't many other kids here but I can assure you that you will make plenty of new friends. Anyways, for now you will have to share this room until I clear out another. One of the children decided to move out when he turned eighteen so after a few preparations, you can each have your own room. I'll leave you two to unpack, then I'll be back later to show you to the dining hall." And with that, Mr. Wammy turned back and left Beyond and After to unpack.

Not one to waste time, After charged into the new room and threw her suitcase onto the bed farthest from the door. Beyond followed her in and gave the place a once-over. The beds were just tiny singles, and the only other furniture in the room was a nightstand in between the two beds. On one wall, there was a very dirty looking window. The place wasn't paradise, but it was better than sleeping on a pile of ashes surrounded by flames.

Out of the corner of her eye, After saw something flicker. She turned around to see a lit candle on the nightstand. And she froze.

Candle. Fire. The burning town. Their parents engulfed in red hot flames. Beyond's weird smile. The smell of gasoline. It all came back to her; the reason they were in an orphanage now.

After Anniversary let out a blood curdling scream, startling her brother. He ran over to her and tried to touch her shoulder but she smacked his hand away and backed up against the wall.

"What's wrong...?" He asked, perplexed.

"It was you! You killed Mommy! You killed Daddy! You burnt our house down, and you destroyed the Village! I know you did it! I saw you smiling..." she was shaking now, with her hands over her ears as if it would keep the memories from flooding back in. Beyond stood in front of her, still as a statue. He saw the accusation in her eyes and her normally calm voice was venomous.

"I know you did it! You MURDERER!" And at that word Beyond's jaw dropped. He ran to her, and even though she prostested furiously, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Shhhh A, you are all worked up. You're stressed out and can't think straight. You're saying odd things. Just calm down, it's alright." He tried to assure her.

"But...but..." She stuttered.

"Shhh After Anniversary, why don't you go to sleep? You need rest, to get your head back on straight." He lifter her onto the bed, and pulled the covers over her body. She was beginning to calm down, suddenly tired from her outburst.

Am...am I wrong? Yes, I'm just mistaken. Brother would never do something so evil. I'm just tired. I just...I just need...rest... After thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

Beyond patted her head gently and blew out the candle. He turned around and left the room to find Mr. Wammy and ask him when dinner was.

As he walked down the hallway, he couldn't stop his eye from twitching. After knew way too much. She was beginning to cause trouble. And last thing Beyond wanted to do was deal with trouble.

He sighed, something would have to be done about this. 


End file.
